Cellular switching systems are adapting to utilize packet-based transport for support of voice calls. One application of packet-based transport is Transcoder Free Operation (TRFO) in which the cellular infrastructure equipment allows calls to be routed through the network in their native packetized form and avoids the transcoding step in which voice packets are converted into a Pulse Code Modulation (PCM) format.
Cellular switching systems have traditionally determined how calls are routed through digit analysis. The dialed digits are analyzed and the set of candidate trunk groups is derived using routing data provided by the service provider. However, this method has supported only routing to circuit trunks.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system that utilizes packet-based transport for support of voice calls.